Corruption in Mineral town
by vampierce
Summary: Jack has just moved into his newly inherited ranch and things are beginning to look very strangely. The mayor seems very nice at first, but being the leader of a small town has it's benefits that the mayor is clearly abusing... plz r


**Corruption in Mineral Town  
Chapter 1**

**Scene:** A flash of thunder and a dozen crows fall from the sky, silhouette of a boy in blue overalls in a hat appears, another flash of lightening that hits the boy and he falls down and a cow falls on him.  
**Scene Ends  
**

"God dammit!" the boy screamed as he slowly came to, "there is no reason why that had to happen!" The boy that we all know and love as Jack grabbed his dog Koro and brought him inside as he went inside again. Jack had just inherited a ranch from his dead grandfather because he really had no choice. He couldn't really say whether he wanted it or not, but the ranch had been a big part of his childhood on his annual visits to see his grandpa, and if he hadn't taken it, the damn government or whoever the hell would have taken the ranch and done who knows what with it if the ranch wasn't re-possessed. So rather reluctantly Jack took over the ranch just as his grandfather's will had asked.

There was a knock at the door; Jack was currently trying to watch the TV which had complete crap for Channels, which to him meant no cartoons. He walked to the door as there was another knock as someone on the other side yelled, "Knock knock dammit! Wow, do I have to break my fuckin' hand on your door?" He opened the door and averted his eyes quickly. It was the mayor, and he was standing there naked in the rain. "Jack! How is you a…. doin'! So far…." The mayor said taking a big drink from a bottle. "Well," Jack began to say back as the Mayor interrupted, "You know! This farm used to belong to your grandpa, he died, did you know that? So if you're here to visit him, it's not gonna really work there." As he giggled all giddyish like and taking another drink from his huge bottle. "Yea, I know that. You showed me the whole town yesterday and introduced me to all these people that I don't care about and gave me the ranch, all because my grandpa died." Jack said coldly kind of pissed at the mayor's lack of compassion. "Oh yea! Oops, sorry, here, take this piece of cake! I bought it but than I threw up and don't feel like eating anymore. Plus I stole it." "You stole it?" Jack inquired. "Yea." The mayor replied, "Just a bit ago."

**Scene: **Ellen: Hey Mayor! How are you toda- OH MY GOD!

Mayor: I'm doing great!

Ellen: Mayor! Are you drunk again? And why don't you have any clothes on?

Mayor: Hey I don't ask about you, like why the hell do you cut your hair so short and wear an apron all the time! belch

Ellen: Now you're just being rude! This is not acceptable, please leave and come back with some clothes on at least!

Mayor: what, am I too hot for you, am I getting' you all lustful? I know I'm sexy when I'm wet but damn! grabs two pieces of cake and eats one

Ellen: Mayor! You have to pay for that!

Mayor: pukes up the cake he just ate on the floor

Ellen: MAYOR!

Mayor runs out of the store spewing all over knocking over a shelf

**Flashback scene ends**

"So just take it dammit, and don't ask questions!" Jack stared at him and than looked away again remembering he was naked. "So sorry for interrupting you earlier Jack, but how has your first night been here?" Jack sighed, "Well, today I woke up eager to work to find it raining outside, so I decided it would be best to bring my dog in. Soon after, I was struck by a lightening bolt. Yea, a fricken lightening bolt. When that happened I pissed and shit my pants, and the rain must make the dog need to go to the bathroom or something because he is inside peeing all over the furniture. I had intent of bringing him in, but I don't remember actually bringing him in because I just almost died." "Ha-ha, well, that's good, keep up the good work, you'll do good." "What? Did you just hear what I said?" Jack replied in disbelief. "Jack! Ja- don't be so worried and stuff, oh god, one moment," the mayor said as he turned around and puked, "ugh… but don't worry, I'm gonna go buy you some cake it'll be fine, I be back… you wait here." Jack waved to the mayor and turned around after closing the door and locking it. The crops would be fine that day since it was raining they would be watered, so he was stuck doing nothing for the whole day. Hopefully that damned mayor wouldn't come back, Jack was getting kind of freaked out by him and his drunken free spirited hippie-ass ways and he'd only pretty much just met him.

Koro continued peeing all over whatever he was near oblivious to any rules or morals, the glory of being a dog. Bark! Bark! Koro spoke; Jack petted him and flipped on the TV. He took a seat in a chair and feeling himself soak into wetness jumped up, "God dammit Koro! Pissin' all over the place, aren't ya? Bad! Very Bad!" Koro just sat there and happily wagged his tail and continued barking. "God dammit Koro! I'm trying to watch some TV, on my pathetic four channels!" Koro didn't care, he stayed happy and wagging. There was really no reason to get up and do anything that day, and with a pathetic four channels on the TV, Jack was contemplating suicide, but not really, it was just the thought that entertained him. After watching the weather channel say the same thing for about an hour, there was a really loud tapping on the window and a screaming from a small drunk naked man. "Oh god…" Jack thought as he inched towards the light and turned it off after crawling a crossed the floor to the TV and turning it off. "That's not gonna work! I know you're home, and I got you your cake! I went and got you cake and you're not even gonna talk to me?" Said a voice outside which was obviously the mayor who Jack didn't want to hear. Jack decided to give up after about 10 minutes straight of the mayor screaming outside of his shack/house thing. There was the mayor with a piece of cake in his hand offering it to Jack. Jack took it and tossed it behind him carelessly as it made a satisfying squishy plop noise upon hitting the floor. "I stole that one too!" The mayor said resting his hands on his naked sides seemingly satisfied with himself. "He's not gonna remember any of this in the morning…" thought Jack. "Well, thanks," said Jack, "but aren't you like the mayor, and not supposed to steal stuff as the like, chief citizen or some shit?" "Yea," the mayor began to reply, "The people there weren't very happy to see me again after our first little run in, but it was just too fun to pass up." "What's that big bump on your head from?" Jack asked the mayor. "Oh yea…" the mayor said smiling in remembrance. That triggered a memory in the mayor's head.

**Scene**

the door busts open and in comes the naked mayor

Ellen: Oh my god! Mayor, I told you to come back with some clothes on!

Mayor: I don't give a hell.

Ellen: ……

Mayor: ……..

Ellen: Mayor, I-

Mayor: Yes? grabs a piece of cake

Ellen: Mayor! Put that back!

Mayor: And what if I don't bizitch?

Ellen pulls out a rolling pin

Mayor: whatcha doin' with that?

Ellen: there is a fly on your head.

Mayor: oh no…

Mayor gets cracked in the head with the rolling pin and runs out with the piece of cake

**Flashback scene ends**

Jack stared at the mayor who had seemingly gone retarded standing there all naked and stuff in the rain. The mayor just stood there drooling smiling seemingly lost in a memory. "Well…" Jack began, "could you like, leave and stuff now that you brought me the piece of cake I didn't want?" The mayor came out of his daydream and replied by tipping his hat (the only article of clothing he was wearing) and walking away. Jack turned around to see Koro licking up the cake Jack had just earlier carelessly tossed on the floor. "So you do have a use." Jack said to the dog. Koro sat up cheerfully with that same big dumb look on his face happily wagging his tail.

Jack's day had been utterly ruined by the rain that day so he climbed into bed and closed his eyes trying to sleep with very little success. The rain got harder as it pounded on the window with the wind howling. Than stuff began blowing up like little rocks and stuff hitting his window. Jack pulled the covers over his head and groaned. It than began to thunder and lightening out and you could hear people outside in the rain dancing around playing screaming having fun that Jack only wished he could be having which meant Jack was really starting to get irritated and all with the storm and everything Jack tried closing his eyes really tight, but if anything that keeps you awake if you put effort into closing your eyes. So obviously that didn't work. Jack jumped up out of his bed scaring Koro, who was still gloriously peeing all over, and opened the door, took a deep breath and screamed in the highest pitched voice he could, "SHUT YOUR !$ &$& $)( $#$ MOUTH!" Everything stopped and went quiet as Jack crawled back into bed happily curling up in a little ball and finally falling asleep dreaming of eating in front of the TV back at home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke the next morning exhilarated out of his mind for no reason. He happily grabbed his axe and other tools, but his axe was his favorite, and began to chop up the stumps on his ranch. It was completely sunny out today and nothing could bother him. A rock hits Jack in the head and he is knocked out cold

Jack woke up not sure if he'd been sleeping and really confused tied up to a chair with a man that he didn't recognize fully clothed standing in front of him. "Hi there." Said a voice Jack recognized as the mayor only this time sober with no slurred speech. "Hi." Jack answered cheerfully as he swung his feet around. "You know what happened last night, right Jack?" The mayor asked. Jack thinking on his feet began to observe that they were alone some place that he had no idea where they were and that he was tied to a chair. "No, no idea." Jack replied in the way he wanted to be taken, seriously. "Oh, well," the mayor said again, "you're smarter than I thought you might be, okay, that was easier than I thought it would be. So as you recall nothing happened, keep it that way." The mayor looked at him and began to add to what he was saying, "There will be news soon today, some news that you will be aware of, you saw nothing last night or here today, so just to make that clear." "Surely!" Jack said again very cheerfully. Another rock, hits Jack in the head again as everything goes black. Again. Jack woke up laying face down in his field. Jack got to his feet not feeling exhilarated at all anymore which kind of pissed him off. Jack thought as he began chopping his wood once again only this time a bit more pissed off. That could have been a dream, but if it wasn't, what the hell just happened? The mayor was obviously trying to cover his ass and not let anyone know that he was drunk the night before. "The mayor would kill me, he would seriously kill me if I let anyone know that he was drunk last night," Jack thought, but before he had time to keep thinking and finish his thought, Jack heard a voice from behind him, "Jack, right?" said a girl with light brown hair and two blond streaks in the front of her head. Her beautiful face was shrouded in tears and Jack could only stare. (You get it? Jack thinks she's hot! Right? Yea!) Jack stared at this stranger who had busted into his ranch.

Jack looked up at her in awe for a moment or three as she shouted, "You're the new guy, right?" Jack stared blankly and replied, "Yea, I think so, um, who are you?" The girl looked at him and tilted her head in interest/confusion and didn't give her name back, but answered, "There something big that you should know." "What might it be than miss?" Jack replied in a mono tone voice. "Ellen, the girl that worked at the bakery and sold Cake was killed late last night." Jack quickly knew what the mayor meant when he had told him to keep to his story of not remembering that he had seen anything the night prior. Jack acted the best he could to be shocked, the girl seemed to buy his act and grabbed his arm. "Everyone is at the central square, you must come, this is important!" Jack followed her and remembered that he forgot to let his dog out, so he was still happily peeing all over inside of the house. "Dammit." He thought.

The two arrived at the central square. "Calm down calm down everyone." The mayor tried to say from an elevated platform at the front of the town square. Everyone just kept talking. "Please everyone, I got something to-" the mayor said until he was cut off by an even louder rabble of the crowd. "Everyone! Listen up!" No one listened to the small man. Jack watched the mayor as he walked off the stage and grabbed a high chair. He than climbed up on top of the high chair with a mega phone and screamed, "Everyone shut up! You are gathered here to hear some important news so sit your ass down, and listen to the important news!" Everyone went quiet and sat down on the ground. "Holy shit…" the mayor muttered under his breath.

"Now there was a murder in the town last night," everyone gasped and Jack looked around and pretended to gasp like everyone else. The mayor continued, "I am greatly sad to inform you all, that our dear Ellen of the bakery was the one who has fallen victim to this." Everyone gasped except for Jack who pretended again. The mayor continued to speak about Ellen as if he was in feeling great grief about it, Jack listened to this sickened by it. The mayor had murdered one of his own people to cover up his own image. It made Jack sick as he realized something else that made him sick, there was a plot behind this, a plot against him.

It was so clear, the mayor was going to use him to cover himself up, he could imagine the townspeople talking. "Wow, right when that Jack guy shows up, someone dies, hmm…" they wouldn't suspect him at first, but this would plant that idea in their head allowing the mayor to kill again and again until the townspeople caught on. The fact it's happening right when Jack shows up. Let everyone suspect Jack. Seeing how the mayor acted in response to the murder he'd committed, he'd also go along with letting Jack take the blame for the murders with a quite convincing act at that. Jack was helpless, nothing that he'd be able to do in order to prove him-self innocent, trapped. This is what he got for inheriting his grandfather's ranch, this was such a twist on what he had been expecting, but come to think of it, he didn't know what to expect when he decided to move into this ranch. It definitely wasn't this though. Jack already saw the mayor working his plan as he spoke to the crowd. "We must find out who is behind this," the mayor spoke now without the megaphone because the crowd had gone quiet attentively listening as the mayor continued, "we cannot let this continue, who ever would take joy in giving this kind of pain and grief to our peaceful community must be brought to justice." During the second part of that last part of his speech Jack couldn't help but notice that the mayor had been slightly glaring at him. On top of that, a few of the townsfolk had noticed the mayor was looking at Jack also, and themselves began to look at him. "Oh my god," Jack thought, "what is going on?"

**How do you like it? Please Read and review with your honest opinion, I'm not asking for anything other than that. This is originally a humor fic, but it's quickly turning into something else, like a dark comedy. I hope that you like it so far because there is much more to come. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
